freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Night's at Freddy's 3 (z pol. Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego 3) to 3 część cyklu serii "Five Nights at Freddy's" wyprodukowana przez Scotta Cawthona. Streszczenie fabuły Minęło 30 lat od zamknięcia Pizzerii "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Lokal kupił Biznesmen i przerobił w dom strachów ""Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction", animatroniki w mechaniczne straszydła. Pewnej nocy odkrył... Sekretnego Animatronika! Zadowolony z siebie, zrobił z niego główną atrakcję. Ale... Animatronik nie jest zwykłym straszakiem... Jaki mroczny sekret skrywa? Kim on tak naprawdę jest? Co jest w nim takiego niezwykłego? Czym nas zaskoczy? Jak to wszystko się zakończy? Odpowiedzi na te pytania i wiele więcej, znajdziesz w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" Gameplay Gracz wciela się w nieznanego z imienia stróża nocnego w domu strachów "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". Gracz dysponuje 10 kamerami, 5 wentylacjami, przyciskiem "Audio" i panelem kontrolnym. Tak jak w poprzednich częściach, naszym zadaniem jest sprawdzanie kamer i nie pozwolenie przeciwnikowi wejść do biura, gdzie jesteśmy. Naszym przeciwnikiem w tej grze jest jeden Animatronik - Springtrap. Musimy go zapędzać do lokacji w taki sposób, by nas nie złapał. Grę będą utrudniały Phantomy, które będą wyłączać poszczególne elementy w panelu kontrolnym, a my musimy je naprawiać. Gra składa się z pięciu nocy i jednej dodatkowej - Nightmare (Odpowiednik nocy 6 z FNaF1 i FNaF2). Z każdą nocą rozgrywka robi się coraz trudniejsza. Nowości *Zamieniono Animatroniki na Phantom Animatroniki *Dodano Springtrap'a *Dodano "Extra" *Dodano panel kontrolny *Dodano wiele opcji *Zmieniono Noc 6, na "Nightmare" (z pol. "Koszmar"). *Dodano ukryte i po nocne minigry. *Dodano jumpscary które nie powodują Game Over. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli odwrócimy plan domu strachów możemy zauważyć że ma on kształt avatara Scott'a. * Wraca kliknięcie na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie, który skutkuje zatrąbieniem. * W FNaF 3 są tajemnicze/sekretne minigry, które umożliwiają przejście gry z zakończeniem Good Ending. * W normalnym zakończeniu jest wycinek z gazety, a w nim obrazek z figurką Freddy'ego. * Po rozjaśnieniu wiadomości w gazecie możemy zauważyć Springtrap'a. * Czasami przed włączeniem się Menu możemy zobaczyć dość niepokojące screeny ze Springtrap'em, z widocznym Purple Guy'em wewnątrz. * W złym zakończeniu są pokazane głowy animatroników (Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, oraz tajemnicza z tyłu, która najprawdopodobniej jest maską Golden Freddy'ego) które się świecą, a to oznacza że dusze martwych dzieci nadal są w nich uwięzione. * W dobrym zakończeniu oczy animatroników się nie świecą, co oznacza, że dusze martwych dzieci są wolne. * Ku przekonaniu wielu graczy, 7 noc we FNaF 3 istnieje. Można ją pozyskać przy szybkim chodzeniu po przyciskach. Jest to bug z nocy 6. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa. W taki sam sposób można wejść na noc ósmą w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * FNaF 3 jest pierwszą i jedyną częścią w której możemy uzyskać 4 gwiazdki. Aby dostać 4 gwiazdkę należy przejść "Agressive Nightmare Mode" (Nie zadziała w wersji 1.0) * Głównym antagonistą gry nie jest już Freddy, lecz Springtrap. * Na trailerze gry Bonnie rusza okiem, natomiast inne animatroniki nie. Teasery five-nights-at-freddys-3-teaser.jpg|Drugi teaser Pierwsza zapowiedz FNaF3.jpg|Pierwszy teaser drugi rozjaśniony FNaF3.jpg|Springtrap w drugim teaserze, po rozjaśnieniu Springtrap.gif|Springtrap w menu głównym Mapa 3 FNaF.jpg|Mapa FNaF3 opublikowana, przez Scott'a Guesswho.jpg|Czwarty teaser KzQO7sF.jpg|10 w czwartym teaserze, po rozjaśnieniu Animatroniki FNAF 3.png|Piąty i ostatni teaser Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 3